Cómo no parecer un pervertido
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Antonio no se anima a estar con Chiara por miedo a los problemas que cause la diferencia de edad. Sin embargo ambos se aman y ya no pueden evitar admitirlo. España x Nyo!Romano. Fic dedicado a Luisee.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

Notitas: Escrito de manera diferente combinando prosa y verso. Este fanfic se encuentra con la dedicatoria puesta para Luisee. Te quiero mucho mi amiga, y espero que este regalito loco y lleno de rarezas y ciertos clichés sea de tu agrado ^-^

Nyo!Italia Romano: Chiara.  
>España: Antonio.<br>Italia Veneciano: Feliciano.

Muchas gracias por leer de antemano y ¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cómo<strong>_** no parecer un pervertido.**_

Una vez hubo un muchacho que se sentía pervertido. Pues amaba a una jovencita de tan sólo dieciséis años y él contaba con apenas veintitrés.

Todo surgió porque aceptó un trabajo del que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder cumplir. Lo malo es que él no estaba preparado y muy desprevenido.

Con ella no hubo problemas. Era una chica educada, con carácter y muy amable y cariñosa por dentro. Esta chica vio venir lo que podría suceder de tanto socializar con ese hombre.

Pero es que nadie define de quién se enamora. Menos la edad de la persona.  
>Según esta jovencita, y después de darse por vencida en el amor, no había problema.<br>Según el joven hombre, y después de darse por vencido en el amor, sí había problema.

Empezó de esta forma: La joven llamada Chiara, tenía que estudiar para unos exámenes importantes de su colegio. Así que su abuelo contrató a Antonio, un amigo de la familia, como niñero para que cuidase la casa y al hermanito de ella para que se concentrara en los estudios.

Pero entendamos que nada de lo que planeamos sale con exactitud. O bueno, ellos deben entenderlo.

Chiara lo miró como un pervertido a primera vista. Antonio la vio encantadoramente hermosa a primera vista. Ella no quería verle mucho y él sí.

Incidentes sucedieron de forma tonta. Como cuando Feliciano, el hermanito de Chira, se enfermó y ambos tuvieron que correr de un lado a otro para curarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. Formaron un grandioso equipo que si no se les conociera hubieran parecido esposos cuidando a su hijo. Ese día hasta terminaron tomados de la mano mientras dormían junto al pequeño en la cama.

O cuando a Chiara se le hizo tarde para ir al colegio y de la carrera tropezó en la cocina. Quien le evitó la caída al suelo fue el pecho fuerte y cálido de Antonio. Ese día la joven se enrojeció como un tomate de vergüenza y él rió apenado y nervioso.

Algo que se aprende es que si una chica decente trae compañeros o amigos a la casa y alega que va a estudiar, es que va a estudiar. Los celos no deben surgir o los sentimientos amenazarán con salir.

El problema aquí es que los días no son monótonos y la unión de los dos se fortalece. Ella no quiere dejarse enamorar. Él no quiere dejarse enamorar. Ambos fallan en el intento.

Chiara decide darse por vencida, sin embargo algo triste la inunda. Ella sabe que él se niega a quererla de esa forma. A él le duele tener que retenerse, sabe que sería un crimen el tener esa relación con una jovencita como ella.

Así que Antonio quiere alejarse. Cree que es un pervertido por pensar de esa forma de una adolescente. Aunque ella no lo vea de esa forma.

Un día de tantos. Ahora él se siente frustrado, ella también. Pero ambos tienen un punto de vista distinto.

Chiara le reclama el hecho de no pelear por ella. Antonio no responde.  
>Ella le dice que si la quiere tanto como dice, no debería alejarse como cobarde y excusándose como si fuera pervertido ¿o acaso lo era? No, no era así.<p>

El joven hombre no sabe qué responder, sólo la mira petrificado. Los ojos verdes de ella demuestran determinación y los de él demuestran miedo.  
>Un momento ¿Miedo?<p>

Sí, porque tiene miedo de lo que su relación podría acarrear. Las personas ajenas poseen doble moral y no se sabe los problemas que les puedan traer. Un miedo de ser separado de ella.

Un miedo que ambos comparten al pensar que pueden ser separados.  
>Pero hay que actuar. Antonio toma valor y decide abrazarla con fuerzas, alega que no dejará que estupideces traten de dañar su cariño.<p>

Ella sonríe. Él sonríe. Los dos se alivian uno con el otro.  
>Porque quieren transformar el aprecio por amor, la paciencia por confianza y el dolor por felicidad.<p> 


End file.
